


Lunarian Terraforma

by Cleveré (Clevere)



Category: Terraria
Genre: Multi, Other, also mainly au/rewrite bc terraria has no lore, au in which the moon lord is human sized, calamitas is also my wife back off, calamity mod mentions, expect some spice, i love cthulhu so much, imo this appeared because of a terrible fever dream i had, or next to none, so uh expect some stuff, thats it. hes not even a human hes just human sized and has legs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevere/pseuds/Clever%C3%A9
Summary: The legends say that if left undisturbed, all four pillars will succesfully bring the entirety of the one who rules the moon. Only certain heroes are able to dispute against this terrible fate, and protect Terraria from the creature.Our hero, Mick, has to go through this whole process. However, with a  twist. It's time to learn how the one who rules the moon feels about this, and learn through what he has to say.





	Lunarian Terraforma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick starts out his adventure, but there's something strange going on, now. A very unexpected visitor, one would say.

 

 

_There's always a strange event that happens every 100 years or so._

_Only those who are old enough seem to even recall it. Or those who are simply immortal. The event consists of cultists that attempt to bring the one who rules the skies.  It's never truly enough, is it? There are only a few kids who are able to beat this monster. And even then, afterwards, the cycle has to repeat, with some of the lucky few being able to see it unfold yet again._

_And, well? It's never **fair.** The citizen beat the monster, everyone is free to go, the fellow hero dies of old age, etcetera. It's always the same loop, and yet, still, everyone is amazed. These heroes often take advantage of it, or even beat other threatening monsters, such as the terrifying Calamitas. But why do this, anyways? It'll just happen again._

_It'll just happen again._

_It's never going to end._

* * *

 ...Slimy.

....Slime?

_Slime!!!!_

A goopy, blue creature attached itself to the coated, dark skinned man's face, who had already been struggling in his sleep. As funny as an scene it was, the man legitimately struggled for five minutes, maybe more. Instinctly, he reached into his pocket, pushed the goopy creature away, and with a quick jab, used a shortsword, crammed into there. The creature moved backwards, and stopped moving, simply becoming gel. The man took a few minutes to come to his own senses, reaching down to collect it. Wasn't much, but nothing that he couldn't manage. 

But what he couldn't manage is the terrible HOARD of the same slimy monsters, coming right at him, from every direction. And for just a beginner? The multiple slimes were not a thing he would wanna do. The man widened his eyebrows, simply reaching for an axe near him in preparation. This is definitely not good. And, angering one means all of them are sure to attack him. There was no one else, to even help him out? Even an ARROW coming from nowhere could really use him pretty good help. Now distressed, the man attempted to take his axe and try and shove it on  one of them. Just enough damage to... knock it back. Shucks. One of them jumps to him, and knocks HIM back, to where the rest of them had already been prepared to reach up to damage him. 

...But it was not like that. With a simple flash of light, the slimes were all gone, and the man could only prepare himself back up, gripping the lazy copper axe within his grip in less than a second. He looked around, noticing none other than the  _celestial_ monster descending on him. 

A cthulhu-like monster, with a tentacle-like beard and blue colored veins that run from his arms, and an exposed brain... The  **Moon Lord.** And, what? This early? The man backed up in fear. "Already here, are you?" The man screamed, basically accepting his fate at this point, but the celestial creature did not falter.

" _Afraid, are you?_ You make me laugh. And even though you accepted this help, not even from a god from the stars above?" The creature descended gracefully on the man, the two feet it currently owns touching the ground and soothening up the dirt below it. It's different from what the tales tell. It usually is incomplete, but... The Moon Lord, seems full and complete. Just not as collosal as every legend now and then says.

"...You are... god??? Why would i not be scared?" The man gave a puzzled look.

The Moon Lord laughs, pretty much throwing off that as a simple, old-anime-like laugh. Now on the ground, the monsterman reaches to the human, and, scratching the arm of the lesser creature, the Moon Lord brings him up, almost to the total confusion of the other. The veiny core- everything... Was kind of terrifying for the human, but the god did no less than laugh.

"You believe i am here to fight? You truly are foolish. Standing on the back lines, until everything's done... gets old fast." It's two pairs of (not hyperrealistic) eyes narrow. "I've decided, i come here to aid you. Looking at you from close, Michael."

Michael blinks twice. "...Don't call me that. Call me Mick, aight?" The man simply lowers his head, flustered. "True, but... Where did you put the-- The -the other one." 

The eldritch creature simply stands idle. "...You mean Andrew, the Guide?" And therefore, it points to a single man in the near distance, yoinked out on the ground. "I believe that is where he decided to take a nap. Do you require of him?"

"...Actually, nevermind." Mick muttered, as he took the axe to his side.  
  
Cleaning the mess the goopy creatures had left behind, the human started chopping down multiple trees from the surroundings, almost quickly, being so that all of them were turned into small peices of wood. Didn't make sense, did it? The human took at least 10 minutes doing this, and after taking care of a few of the trees around, the human simply decided to build a house with the available materials. Easy enough, the human makes two simple houses. One where the other human around would reside, and the second one, where the newfound lord of the moons would be able to rest. Both of them with simple torches, a crafting table and a chair, apart from each other. 

It went thru so smoothly, the human decided to not sweat it any longer, and simply shaved off little sweat from his head. "Phew. That should be enough. You are able to sleep in here, if you want to." The human smiled, as he reached towards the sleeping Guide and dumped him on his respective house. And made sure to lock the doors. "Of course, it's cozy enough. Just..." The man removed his coat, pushing the god inside the remaining of the two houses, putting it over the creature.

"....What is this for? Are you shameful?" The god seemed  _insulted._

"Yes. Put on some clothing. It's night time, anyways. So, you wouldn't want to go on and die in the cold, during the night? The monsters are merciless. I know this by heart. Shut up." Mick said, closing the door behind them and putting a wood piece as a blocker, stopping any outside zombies from getting in. Playing it safe. 

"Is it nature, to be careful with others, like me? I believe this is just as much as you wanted to be, hm. Humans aren't really that evil, just killing everything, huh?" The Moon Lord shoved the coat on his body, attempting to fit through the coat. After a few tries, it's possible to do so. With just a few breaks on it.

The Human stares, almost hypnotized, at the creature, and shakes his head. "The world is ruthless. You don't know what it's like around here, right? Not even heard the stories, did you...?" Mick sighed, almost in complete denial. "Well, whatever it is, it's sleeptime." Mick simply said so, laying down on a wall of the same place. "You do need to sleep, right?"

"Unlikely."

"Okay, cool." Mick yawned, before dropping and bobbing his head up and down, simply sleeping sitting down on the ground. Truly the best sleeping technique, ah?

But there isn't much to do, anyways. This is just the first of many nights, and... it has just ended. The human could only just simply sleep. It's NATURE. And, well... The Moon Lord felt lonely, so maybe he or he did not sit next to the caring human and sleep. There wasn't anything to do just the first night--- And it showed. The zombies outside just were terrible beings. So, with the doorblocks... It was fine! Just sleeping through the night, and tomorrow would the true suffering would come by, yes.

Or maybe right now, as the constant bumping of flying eyes to the new houses doesn't really stop. One gets accostumed to it, anyways.

 

* * *

_Saving world..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> egg here! well, to be fair, to be one of my very first actually written not terrible fics, it's actually pretty good for me to look at! this is just a Prologue, but it's actually a pretty good one!  
> i really love moon lord, you see
> 
> so uh, i dedicate the very first chapter of my fic to tenny, who is good at terraria as i am too, to cynth, who is a fool and believes i cannot love a cthulhu, and to ath, who made me: thirsty, mutiny at them, and also reaffirm that i specifically love my cthulhu kaiju boy
> 
> i'll be trying to update this as soon as i can, so, be patient! after all, the story's just Started, baby.


End file.
